Dred
Dred 'is the brutalist member of the Dark Alliance. He possesses the dark variant of his rival Red's Static Shock power, the Dread Force. Appearance Dred's main color is dark red, with an even darker shade as his outline. His eyes are red, but whenever using his powers, the entirety of sclera turn black and his eyes turn blood-red. In his anime artwork, Dred has messy silver-grey hair and his eyes remain the same. The difference is that whenever he activates his power, his teeth become razor sharp. Personality History Dred is the result of a failed cloning experimentation process from an acquired DNA of Red's blood, giving out why he possesses a darker yet stronger variation of Red's own powers. After escaping his confinement and killing the rest of his own "brothers", Dred destroys the research lab he was born in through a fit of rage, killing everyone in it. He was then found by Lightning and Frostella, but attacked the two. However, due to his uncontrollable rage, Lightning was able to outmanuever and defeat him, eventually getting him to calm down enough to reason to. Thereafter, he joined Lightning and Frostella after they gave him what he wanted: something to unleash his unstoppable rage on by fighting alongside them against the Universe Crew. Plot 'Chapter I After meeting Lightning sometime during Season 4, Dred joined him and Frostella to find the lair of the Dark Alliance and free them. 'Chapter IV' In "Continue!", Dred, along with Lightning and Frostella, have just recently took down a large group of people. After inspecting each of them, he tells Lightning that none of them possess what they were looking for. In "Overcomplicated Confrontation", Dred and the Dark Alliance cause mayhem at the bay of Hope City to get the Universe Crew's attention while Lightning goes on his own to find the unknown object they are looking for. They are able to stall the group by having them case them around the city during the fight until Vincent manages to slip away to look for Lightning. 'Chapter V' be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Dark Aura' TBA 'Fury Rush' Fury Rush is Dred's darker version of Red's Static Speed-shift. He had gained this ability after Beast's Ionic Spear was able to hit Red and give the attained portion of the ability to Dred during their attack on Hope City High School. With this, he was able to easily defeat Red with his doubled-up speed, and even takes down Quickfeet, Marc and Kiro all by himself. Though, unlike Red's, this ability has shown to have recoil damage, as in exchange for using this power to boost his speed when he activates it, it leaves Dred physically exhausted, similar to how Red initially felt whenever he used it himself. Another notable difference is that Fury Rush also leaves minor cuts on Dred's body, which is healed by his Dread Force. Relationships 'Allies:' Lightning Universe After being found by Lightning and being defeated by him, Dred was initially going to resume attacking him to stop his rage. However, when Lightning offered him to unleash his rage on something else that deserves to perish, he changed his mind on the condition that he be allowed to wreck anything that he wanted to. From that day on, Dred has become one of Lightning's more trusted allies in the group and serves as his right-hand man, next to Frostella. He is fiercely loyal to Lightning and follows his lead without question. Gallery 'Chapter I' 'Chapter III' 'Chapter IV' 'Others' The dark alliance.jpg|Dred along with the other members of the Dark Alliance Trivia * Dred's name is a wordplay on Red's name and the word "dread". Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe (Antagonists)